creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der beste Schulpsychologe der Welt
Als ich 12 war, war die ganze Welt gegen mich. Sogar meine Familie. Ich war zwar nie ein Problemkind aber natürlich behandelten meine Eltern mich so. Deshalb musste ich jeden Tag um 5 zuhause sein, was meine Spielzeit draußen deutlich einschränkte. Ich durfte nicht zu meinen Freunden zum spielen und niemand durfte zu mir kommen. Meine Hausaufgaben musste ich sofort nach der Schule machen. Statt mir Videospiele zu kaufen, zwangen mich meine Eltern Bücher zu lesen über die ich dann als Bestätigung eine Zusammenfassung schreiben musste. Auch wenn diese Regeln meine Kindheit erschwerten, so waren sie lange noch nicht das Qualvollste. Was mich richtig verletzte, war das fehlende Mitgefühl meiner Eltern. Meine Mutter war eine bittere Frau, die mich für meine Taten immer schuldig fühlen ließ. Mein Vater kannte nur das eine Gefühl: Frustration. Er hat nur mit mir gesprochen, wenn er mich wegen schlechten Noten angeschrien oder für mein Fehlverhalten geschlagen hat. Aber nun genug von dem, sprechen wir jetzt über meinen Schulpsychologen. Um seine Privatsphäre zu schützen, nenne ich ihn Dr. Tenner. Wie auf den meisten Schulen, ist er während der Pausen ständig auf dem Pausenhof, damit er den Schülern bei emotionalen, wissenschaftlichen, sozialen oder anderen Problemen helfen kann, ohne dass sie in sein Büro kommen müssen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich noch nie einen Schüler mit Dr. Tenner sprechen sehen. Egal wann ich in das kleine Fenster seines Büros spitzeln würde, es wäre nie jemand bei ihm. Er würde immer allein irgendwelchen Papierkram erledigen. Ich schätze mal, dass die meisten Schüler zu ängstlich waren einem fremden Erwachsenen ihre Probleme anzuvertrauen. Und genau aus diesem Grund brauchte ich 3 Wochen um genug Mut für diesen Schritt anzusammeln. Am 2. März 1993 war ich dann soweit, ihm von meinen Problemen zu erzählen. Während der Mittagspause stand ich vor seiner Bürotür und klopfte. Durch das Fenster sah ich, wie er seinen Kopf hob, lächelte und mich mit einer Handbewegung hereinbat. Ich betrat das Büro. Er begrüßte mich indem er sich vorstellte und nach meinem Namen fragte. Dr. Tenner hatte eine sanfte Stimme, wodurch er enorme Freundlichkeit ausstrahlte. In weniger als 30 Minuten schwafelte ich darüber, wie gemein meine Eltern zu mir waren und wie wenig sie sich um mich kümmerten. Nach einiger Zeit begann meine Stimme zu zittern und ich hörte auf mit Sprechen. Dr. Tenner hatte die ganze Zeit geduldig mit gefalteten Händen zugehört und dabei genickt. Irgendwie erwartete ich von ihm, dass er mir nicht glaubt und sagt, dass meine Eltern mich von ganzem Herzen lieben und sowas. Aber er tat es nicht. Dr. Tenner beugte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen zu mir und sagte: Du weißt, ich bin der beste Schulpsychologe der Welt. Ich verspreche dir: Wir werden es schaffen. Ich blickte Ahnungslos durch den Raum. „Okay, aber wie denn?“, fragte ich. „Ich habe da so meine Wege“, antwortete er. „Ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Ich verspreche, dass die Beziehung zwischen dir und deinen Eltern, in nur einem einzigen Monat, eine positive Veränderung erfahren wird. Für immer.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort: „Trotzdem will ich, dass du mir eines versprichst. Du musst mir versprechen, dass du morgen nach der Schule zu meinem Büro kommst und niemandem von diesem Gespräch heute erzählst. Das hier wird unser Geheimnis bleiben.“ Ich versprach es. Am nächsten Tag nach der Schule kam ich wieder zu Dr. Tenner. Es war ungefähr 4 Uhr nachmittags, als ich in sein Büro ging. Nach einem warmen Willkommen, bot er mir wieder den Platz direkt vor seinem Pult an. Während ich mich setzte, sah ich wie Dr. Tenner die Jalousie des kleinen Fensters schloss. „So!“, lächelte er. „Jetzt haben wir genau die Privatsphäre, die wir brauchen.“ Er fragte mich nach meinen Interessen, meinen Vorlieben, meinen Lieblingsschulfächern, den Lehrer, den ich am wenigsten ausstehen konnte und all die ganzen anderen Sachen, die ich mochte und nicht mochte. Nach etwa einer Stunde bot mir Dr. Tenner Limonade zum trinken an. Gerne nahm ich das Angebot an, denn meine Eltern mir nie erlaubten Limonade zu trinken. Dr. Tenner streckte sich zu seinem Minikühlschrank und zappelte ein wenig kurz bevor er zwei Dosen Limonade auf den Tisch stellte. Danach setzten wir unser Gespräch über mein Leben fort. Aber es dauerte nicht lang, bis ich aufgrund irgendwelcher Chemikalien in Dr. Tenners Getränk in Ohnmacht fiel. Ich brauchte eine Minute oder so um wieder klar zu sehen und als ich es tat, wusste ich nicht was passiert war. Meine Hände waren mit Handschellen an ein Bett befestigt und mein Mund war mit Klebeband verschlossen. Sofort begann ich in Panik an meinen Handschellen zu zerren und mich raus zu winden aber bald gab ich auf. Ich konnte meinen Augen kaum trauen, als ich mich im Zimmer umsah. Da waren Poster von Superhelden an den Wänden und Fotos von Athleten unter den Regalen. Mitten im Raum war ein Fernseher und ein Super Nintendo mit verschiedenen Spielen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte. Hier war ich. In einem Raum voll mit Spielzeugen, für den Kinder sterben wollen würden nur um hier zu sein. Ich hätte vor Freude losheulen können, wenn ich nicht an dieses Bett gefesselt wäre. Mein Herz rutscht in die Hose als die Tür aufging und Dr. Tenner hereinkam. Er setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes. „Jetzt hör mir gut zu. Vergiss nicht, dass ich hier bin um dir zu helfen und dass ich dich niemals verletzen würde, okay?“ Dr. Tenner machte freundlicherweise das Klebeband von meinem Mund weg und löste dann die Handschellen. Erst wollte ich losschreien aber irgendwas an Dr. Tenner gab mir Sicherheit. Er lachte zu mir. „Du wirst nun für einige Zeit hierbleiben.“, fuhr er fort. „Und während ich im Haus bin, darfst du mit allen Spielsachen in diesem Raum spielen. Aber wenn ich das Haus verlasse, musst du deine Hand wieder an das Bett binden. Du kannst zwar noch fernsehen aber nur Nachrichten, wenn ich nicht da bin.“ Der Ganze Raum wurde ganz still. Ich schaute ihn nur an. Irgendwie versuchte ich immer noch zu verstehen was er mir gerade gesagt hatte. „So“, rief Dr. Tenner und klatscht auf mein Knie. „Jetzt hab‘ so viel Spaß, wie du noch nie hattest! Ich werde wiederkommen, wenn es Zeit ist für das Abendessen.“ Er stand auf, ging durch den Raum und machte den Fernseher an. Dann ging er raus und schloss die Tür zu. Einige Minuten vergingen und ich bemerkte, dass das alles hier kein Witz war. Alles was mir übrig blieb war, den Super Nintendo zu starten und Mario bis zur Abenddämmerung zu spielen. Um 7 Uhr erschien Dr. Tenner wieder in meinem Raum und hatte zwei Teller mit Hühnchenstreifen und Kartoffelbrei dabei. Endlich fand ich den Mut ihn zu fragen wie lange ich denn noch in diesem Raum bleiben müsste. „So ungefähr einen Monat“, antwortete er. „Vielleicht auch so 2 Wochen mehr oder weniger. Ich habe noch viel Arbeit zu verrichten.“ Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf, weil Dr. Tenner mich leicht wachrüttelte. „Hey Freundchen! Du kannst gleich weiterschlafen aber ich muss dir das hier anlegen.“ Er griff nach meinem Handgelenk und machte mich mit den kalten Handschellen an das Bett fest. Ich musste Gähnen. Er trug ein Hemd, eine schlaffe Hose, einen Mantel der über seine Schulter hing und einem Koffer an seiner Seite. Seinen Blick kannte ich aus der Schule. Er legte die Fernbedienung des Fernsehers neben mich und meinte, ich soll den Fernseher anmachen und Nachrichten schauen. Als ich den Fernseher anschaltete, war das erste was ich sah eine Eilmeldung. Ein anscheinend hochrangiger Polizist stand an einem Podium umgeben von Reportern. Er war gerade bei seiner Rede: „Heute Morgen wurde eine Landesweite Suchaktion wegen Kindesentführung erlassen. Wir haben bereits einige Ermittler beauftragt, potenzielle Entführer zu identifizieren aber bis jetzt bleibt die Beweislage noch sehr knapp. Mehrere Lehrer sagten aus, dass der Junge noch gegen 4 oder 5… (Fupp)“ Mir wurde übel, als ich ein Foto von mir auf dem Bildschirm sah. Es war ein Foto aus dem Jahrbuch vom letzten Jahr. Im Untertitel war mein Name. Mein Alter, meine Schule und mein Wohnort. Aber über meinem Bild waren unterschiedliche Titel. „BKA sucht nun auch nach dem Kind“ und „Entführung! Täter unbekannt“ und „Potenzieller Ausreißer“. Die Live-Übertragung ging weiter und zwei Personen, meine Eltern, traten zum Podium. Beide hatten gerötete Augen. Tränen strömten an den Wangen meiner Mutter als sie nach dem Mikrofon griff. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich noch nie so viele Emotionen bei meiner Mutter gesehen. Sie stotterte Sätze wie „Bitte gebt mir mein Baby zurück!“ und „es tut mir so leid. Komm‘ bitte wieder nach Hause!“ Dann nahm mein Vater das Mikrofon. Eigentlich hätte ich von ihm erwartet eiskalt zu sein. Aber auch er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Er flehte mit aller Kraft seinen Sohn wieder zu bekommen und bettelte mich um Verzeihung an. Er sagte: „Verdammt ich weiß, ich war keinesfalls der beste Vater. Aber ich wünschte, ich wäre es immer gewesen. Bitte bringt mir meinen Jungen zurück!“ Kurz danach, machte ich den Fernseher aus. Ich war vollkommen aufgewühlt, weil ich meinen Vater noch nie so gesehen habe. Ich fühlte mich elend meine Eltern in so eine Lage gebracht zu haben obwohl sie es doch irgendwie verdienten. Aber jetzt weiß ich, wie sehr die beiden mich doch liebten. Fast vier Wochen sind vergangen in denen mich Dr. Tenner respektvoll umsorgt hat. Morgens verlässt er mich, nachdem er mich ans Bett gefesselt hatte aber nachmittags kommt er wieder, isst, redet und spielt mit mir. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Dr. Tenner so gut in Monopoly und Scrabble war. Aber eines Morgens, hatte er einen eisernen und kalten Blick als er mich weckte. Mir fiel auch auf, dass er mich drei Stunden früher weckte als sonst. „Du musst heute auf jeden Fall Nachrichten schauen. Ich will, dass du den ganzen Tag aufmerksam die Nachrichten verfolgst. Ohne Ausnahme.“ Seine ganze Stimme und Mimik wirkte nun grimmig. Natürlich befolgte ich seine Anweisung und er verließ den Raum. Ungefähr zwei Stunden später unterbrach eine Eilmeldung die Zahnbürstenwerbung. Die Überschrift: „Menschliche Leichenreste gefunden.“ Zwei ernstzunehmenden Männer in Anzügen standen sich gegenüber und fingen an zu berichten. „Wir sind schockiert eine solch schreckliche Meldung bezüglich des verschwundenen Kindes Anfang des Monats zu lesen.“ Einer der Männer senkte seinen Kopf während der andere durch seinen Blätterhaufen wühlte. Der Sprecher fuhr fort: „Körperreste wurde in der Nähe einer Autobahnbrücke gefunden. Obwohl nicht viel vom Körper übrig ist, scheint es eine Kinderleiche zu sein. Das Opfer wurde geköpft und ein großer Teil des Körpers zu Asche verbrannt.“ Das Bild wechselte zur Vogelperspektive vom Ort an dem sich unzählige Streifenwagen versammelt hatten. Man konnte den Mann aber immer noch sprechen hören. „Bei den Körperresten lag ein Schülerausweis.“ Es wurde mein Schülerausweis gezeigt. Den, den ich normalerweise in meinem Rucksack hatte. Das Plastik war ein wenig geschmolzen aber man konnte noch mein Foto und meinen Namen sehen. Die zwei Männer verabschiedeten sich und die Kamera wechselte zu meinen Eltern. Sie saßen mehreren Reportern gegenüber. Meine Mutter trug einen schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck und mein Vater hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt. Ich machte den Fernseher aus. Dr. Tenner kam sehr spät nachhause. Er rannte in mein Zimmer und drückte mir eine Flasche Wasser in die Hand. „Ich habe dir doch ein Versprechen gegeben, oder?“ Ich nickte. Tränen flossen aus meinen Augen. „Aber jetzt, musst du mir etwas versprechen.“ Er sagte, ich solle das ganze Wasser trinken, weil es mir beim Einschlafen hilft und dass ich niemals jemandem etwas davon erzählen soll. Ich versprach es. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich der beste Schulpsychologe der Welt bin, oder?“ Und er hatte recht. Später in der Nacht wachte ich in einem Park unter Sternen auf. Aber ich kannte den Park. Er war nicht weit von meinem Haus entfernt. Ich konnte es sogar sehen. Es war nicht mehr als 500 Meter entfernt. Die Lichter waren zwar alle aus, doch ich konnte meinen Vater auf der Eingangstreppe sitzen sehen. Aufgeregt rief ich nach ihm. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf aber als er mich sah und dass ich es war, sprang er auf und rannte mit offenen Armen auf mich zu und schrie wieder und wieder meinen Namen. Meine Mutter kam auch aus dem Haus. Dr. Tenner hatte so verdammt recht. Alles änderte sich in meiner Familie. Meine Eltern lachten nun öfter und behandelten mich liebevoll. Ich hätte mir kein besseres Ende wünschen können. Immer mal wieder kann ich Dr. Tenner auf dem Pausenhof laufen sehen. Sehr selten treffen sich unsere Blicke. Aber wenn sie es tun, dann nickt er mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht. Ich werde mein versprechen zu ihm immer halten und so tun als hätte ich ihn nie getroffen. Aber eine einzige Frage schwirrt für immer in meinem Kopf. Wen hat Dr. Tenner geköpft? Original Übersetzt von Cruzix Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Übersetzung